Loudspeakers and loudspeaker systems (hereinafter “loudspeakers”) allow for the reproduction of sound in a listening environment or area. For example, a set of loudspeakers may be placed in a listening area and driven by an audio source to emit sound at a listener situated at a location within the listening area. The construction of the listening area and the organization of objects (e.g., people and furniture) within the listening area create complex absorption/reflective properties for sound waves. As a result of these absorption/reflective properties, “sweet spots” are created within the listening area that provide an enhanced listening experience while leaving a poor listening experience for other areas of the listening area.
Audio systems have been developed that measure the impulse response of the listening area and adjust audio signals based on this determined impulse response to improve the experience of a listener at a particular location in the listening area. However, these systems rely on known test signals that must be played in a prescribed fashion. Accordingly, the determined impulse response of the listening area is difficult to obtain.